


Repeating all the same

by TheChildOfDreams



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: AU, Angst, Au if Takane and Haruka were switched, Not Beta'd, Not my AU, follows the plot kagerou daze (as in the song), sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChildOfDreams/pseuds/TheChildOfDreams
Summary: Even if it's her now, it doesn't mean she's spared from fate.
Relationships: Amamiya Hibiya & Asahina Hiyori, Enomoto Takane | Ene & Amamiya Hibiya & Asahina Hiyori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Repeating all the same

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Other Side of the Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870632) by [MufuMufuSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MufuMufuSan/pseuds/MufuMufuSan). 



> As my server knows I've literally been obsessed with On the Other Side of the Coin and the Haruka Takane swap au since I read the fic like a month ago and honestly inspiration struck and I had to write this. I tried to keep from completely copying the route in that fic, but its definitely heavily inspired by it so pls, check out that one as well! 
> 
> Thank you to MufuMufuSan for the au I can't get out of my head, I literally adore it

Ene's footsteps slammed hard on the pavement, breath heaving and normally scrambled thoughts desperate as she threw her hand out. She could see her destination, the young girl in her care only a few more feet ahead. That wasn't the issue. The issue was how the girl's body was frozen in the street, eyes wide as she stared at her oncoming doom, a truck only a foot or two away.

Time slowed. Ene became frantic as she used her ability to vault herself forward, wind burning her red eyes and pulling tears in her attempt to save the girl. Yet, just like all the other times, she was too late.

_ "Hiyori!" _ With a cry spilling from her lips, the truck made contact. Leaving the girl in her care nothing but a red stain on the street.

Like always.

Waking with a start, the blue haired, amnesiac girl let out a yawn. How many times she'd woken from a dream like that, she'd lost count. Although, if she were aware enough to think a moment, she'd realize that was probably because of her lacking memory. But, of course, she wasn't. So, sitting up in her futon, she allowed her dream to fade into obscurity.

Letting out an absentminded hum as she walked, Ene made her way out of her room and down the hall, giving her foster father's room a knock as she passed. There was no answer, meaning he was probably sleeping in today. Which didn't bother her much, considering how often she'd sleep in herself. All it meant was that she'd have to make herself breakfast, which was fine. She'd done it before.

Losing herself in thought for a moment, Ene let out a startled little "Oh-" as she narrowly missed walking into one of the two kids that were staying with them for the summer. It was the boy, what was his name again? Hinata? Hiyoto? Hiiii- ah! "Hibiya. What're you doing up so early?" 

At the sound of his name, Hibiya's face lit up. So she got it right, good. 

"Ene-chan! I was juuuust-" the boy drew out the word, a flush appearing on his face as he glanced at the floor. "taking a walk! Just like I always do, ehehe-" his words were rushed and a little awkward, as if he'd made that up on the spot.

Ene stared at him for a moment longer, nodding once his words processed. 

What a weird boy. 

"Well, have fun." She replied, tone dreamy as she gave him a small smile and continued down the hall, towards the kitchen. As she left, she could hear the girl (Hiyori, her mind supplied after a long moment) tease the boy for something. Although, Ene's mind was quick to lose track again, paying the two no real mind.

Breakfast was uneventful, or at least, Ene assumed it was. The memory of it was already gone from her mind by the time the boy approached her with an offer to play video games. She accepted, of course. There was a part of her she was sure wouldn't forgive her, if she didn't. 

The game he chose was the famous Dead bullet game. Which was... odd to her. She couldn't tell what it was about the game, the memory just barely escaping her, but she felt as though it wasn't... right that  _ he _ picked it. But she didn't know why she felt this way. As she stared at the game, she found she didn't know a lot of things in relation of her memories.

Once they started playing, it was as if she was taken to another world. Her thoughts were clear, hands working on autopilot as she shot down zombie after zombie with practiced ease. Filled with a sense of nostalgia as she beat the two time and time again, she tried to understand why. Why would a game affect her in such a way? Did the answer lie in the memories she lacked? After a while of wondering over it with no real conclusion, she decided to ask Mr. Tateyama about it once she got the chance.

Once the boy was tired of getting beat, the girl spoke up.

"Hey, Ene-nee?" She asked sweetly, looking to the other girl with an innocent look as the boy pouted in the background.

"Hm?" Ene hummed, blinking out of the game induced trance to look to the girl. 

"Want to come to the park with us?" 

The instinct to say no crossed Ene's mind, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "Ah..." She trailed off, letting out a yawn before finishing her response. "Alright." 

The girl's face lit up, and the boy's fell, as if he'd just lost a pre-established bet. 

"Okay! I'm going to tell my brother in law, and then we'll be off!" The girl cheered, turning on her heel before she ran down the hall. Once she was gone, the boy just shuffled his feet awkwardly. 

"So, Ene-chan..." He started, looking anywhere but at her as his cheeks started to redden. "Do you like living in the city?" 

"I-" Ene opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted when the girl came back in and gave the boy a swift kick to the shin. She felt a small surge of irritation at the interruption, but it was easily forgotten.

"Don't bore Ene-nee with your dull questions, idiot!" The girl scolded him, before making a full 180 to face Ene with a cheerful look. "Well! Let's go!" 

The walk to the park wasn't quiet in the least, the two kids leading as Ene followed behind, taking in the sights of the city streets. She had a vague feeling she never really went out often  _ before, _ but before she could dwell on it, her attention had caught on a cat strolling ahead of them. Making a noise of surprise, she inadvertently caught the attention of the two in front of her, as well.

"Hm? What is it, Ene-chan?" The boy asked, head tilted a little as he looked back at her.

Ene blinked, rubbing her eye a little. "Oh... I just saw a cat, is all." 

The girl perked up. "A cat? Do you want to pet it, Ene-nee?" She asked, already turning back around to search for the animal. 

"Oh? Well, I don't have to-"

"Got it!" The girl interrupted, cat now in her grasp. Ene let out her second surprised little "Oh-" of the day.

After petting the cat a little, the group made it to the park, the two children splitting from their guardian the moment they made it in. Although, it wasn't clear if it was on purpose, or just because Ene got distracted and wandered off again.

Despite how distracted she would get, however, Ene did make sure to keep an eye on the two the entire time. She didn't know what made her feel this way (it seems that was becoming a theme, though.), but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't just zone off like she usually did. Something had her on edge, making her unusually alert and anxious as the kids swung a little ways away.

The feeling only intensified once they got up, the cat running from the girl's lap and towards the street.

The street where the light glowed green.

Time slowed. Ene felt a feeling of deja vu as she watched the two run for the street, chasing after that cursed cat as a truck came barreling forward. She felt her own body break into a run, making a mad dash for the street she'd never get to in time. She saw the girl-  _ Hiyori _ in the street, in front of the truck, about to get hit, Ene's legs going faster and  _ faster, why can't she go faster- _

Except, Hiyori didn't stop. This time, she didn't freeze. She kept running, narrowly avoiding as the truck zoomed past. 

Ene wondered why she didn't stop. Why she didn't feel relieved.

Until Hibiya cried out, white as a sheet as he pointed to the sky.

Construction beams fell from the sky, from the top of the building just across from the park. They were aimed perfectly to hit the sidewalk below, avoiding the street all together.

The sidewalk right where Hiyori stood, frozen, eyes glued to the sky as she let out a scream.

Tears fell from Ene's eyes as she threw her hand out, letting out a hopeless scream as she failed again. Falling to her knees, her screams morphed to sobs as the beams hit the ground, spilling red everywhere as the one she was supposed to care for was reduced to nothing but a stain on the ground yet again.

Eyes blinking awake, Ene was startled to find tears on her lashes. Although, soon after drying them, they were far from her mind. Sitting up in her futon, she started her day yet again, unsure of why she was so worried about the girl that was staying with her and foster father all summer.


End file.
